


Contrasting

by HARDCOREPROCESS, thescyfychannel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Digital Art, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Homestuck Polyswap, Homestuck Polyswap 2021, Illustrations, Improvised Sex Toys, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Paradox Clone(s), Polyamory, Prompt Art, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, older character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 02:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel
Summary: Rose has every intention of making this last, and while his aged counterpart seems content to play she-devil's advocate, Dirk is less easily convinced.
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dirk Strider, Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Rose Lalonde, Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Rose Lalonde/Dirk Strider, Rose Lalonde/Dirk Strider
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Polyswap's 2021 Dusk Promptfest





	Contrasting

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [The_Shame_Basement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shame_Basement/pseuds/The_Shame_Basement) in the [Dusk_Polyswap_Promptfest_2021](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Dusk_Polyswap_Promptfest_2021) collection. 



> **The_Shame_Basement's Prompt:**  
>  [...bro / rose / dirk:] one (or two) of them is getting edged into a mindless mess by the other two (or one)! which people are in which role? is the person (or people) getting edged begging to cum, or are they starting to enjoy being like this? up to you!!

"fuck." it worms out of your chest, gnawing on your ribs every step of the way. that groan scrapes through your throat.

bro's hand is firm, but yielding. he glances down, gauging _her_ orders with lips nearly brushing yours. the warning is sharp, bitten out, bittersweet. "close. m' close."

one of the things to keep in mind about rose (one of the reasons your feverish mind is glad she's not even more strider than she already is) is her intense focus on the aesthetics of everything she does

picture: you'd started out half-hard, slight chub of your dick heavy against your leg, and you'd been smug about it then, that you hadn't given in as easily as bro. now you think he had the right idea, seeking rewards for complacency.

picture: smears of red lipstick grace your skin. she has the audacity to switch out colours as she switches between the two of you, as if the self-masturbatory image of your own dicks coated in your own colours, would somehow do it for you more.

(she's right. you're mad about it.)

picture: the sharp contrast of black velvet against reddened skin, against lipstick, against the swelling of your hard-on.

she had the temerity to tie up your cock with a fucking _scrunchie_.


End file.
